Captain Zolandia (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Arnim Zola (creator/"father"); Steve Rogers (genetic template) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Dimension Z | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Soldier | Education = | Origin = Mutated clone of Captain America (Steve Rogers), exposed to negatively charged gamma rays. | PlaceOfBirth = Dimension Z | Creators = Rick Remender; John Romita Jr. | First = Captain America Vol 7 4 | Quotation = Your life is not in vain, rodent--I will feast on the nutrient-rich gore of your remains. | Speaker = Captain Zolandia | QuoteSource = Captain America Vol 7 8 | HistoryText = Captain Zolandia, one of Zola's mutates, is a mutated clone of Captain America (Steve Rogers), exposed to negatively charged gamma rays. He wakes Captain America to beat and torture him some more. He tells Steve that he has his memories and that he knows that Steve Rogers is really the person who killed his mother and that his cause is misguided. Captain America impales Captain Zolandia with his shield. The new Nomad appears to have retrieved Captain Zolandia's shield and uses it in his quest to restore order to Dimension Z. He was later seen as the leader of the Unvengers, a series of hyper-mutates cloned from various Avengers, and manufactured over generations to be able to kill them the team consisted of Zolandia, Iron Man, Hulk, and Thor. | Powers = Captain Zolandia is a mutated clone exposed to negatively charged gamma rays during his creation. He is a monstrous creature, but one whose genetic heritage and experiments preformed on him by Zola have given him superhuman abilities such as: * Superhuman Strength: Captain Zolandia can easily overpower humans by lifting them up with one hand or by hurling them around. He and can also lift extremely heavy objects, crush and break through wood panels and templates, bend metal, and can punch through glass without gaining injury. * Superhuman Speed: Captain Zolandia can run and operate at superhuman speeds. His overall body equilibrium is also heightened although he is not nearly as fast as speedsters. For example, with his speed, he can outrun vehicles. * Superhuman Stamina: Captain Zolandia can operate or maintain his movements for prolonged periods of time without getting tired or weary in the process. * Superhuman Durability: Captain Zolandia far tougher and more resistant to injury than normal humans. While Captain Zolandia can be injured by something along the lines of a knife or small conventional bullets composed of conventional material, he is very resistant to great impact forces and blunt trauma. He can withstand powerful impacts, such as falling from several stories or being repeatedly struck by a superhuman enemy, that would severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no injury to himself. * Regenerative Healing Factor: If he, does sustain injury, his body's increased metabolism allows him to heal damaged tissue much faster and more extensively than a normal human is capable of. he can heal from injuries that would prove lethal to an ordinary human. * Superhuman Agility: His agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. * Superhuman Reflexes: His reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Zolandia is technically a series of clones sharing the mental imprint of their genetic template (in this case Steve Rogers) and the subsequent memories of previous clones, as such they all share the same personality and remember their collective deaths. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Arnim Zola Experiment Category:Clones Category:Super-Soldiers Category:Clones of Steven Rogers Category:Gamma Ray Exposure Category:Zolandians Category:Clones created by Arnim Zola Category:Shield Fighting Category:Regeneration Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed